


SnK Reader Insert Oneshots

by HopeLSN



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLSN/pseuds/HopeLSN
Summary: NOT OPEN FOR REQUESTS!This is an accidental reposting of the first chapter of my actual One-Shot book, which IS open for requests. I will be deleting this within the next week or two.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	SnK Reader Insert Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter and the next were the two that I had decided on before I even had the fic planned. In fact, I was originally planning on writing a Marco Bodt x Reader Oneshots, but I decided to broaden my scope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go for a hike and get into some trouble. Who will help? Marco, of course!

Y/N L/N sucked in a cleansing breath of the fresh mountain air, “Ah… Nothing else like it.” She relished the time she could spend out in nature, having tiny adventures of her own.

Hiking had always been a hobby of hers, and she never fail to make time for it. Even as a college student with virtually no free time, she scheduled regular hiking times so that she could get out and clear her head.

Today was her hiking day- the one day a week that she would drive up to the mountains and take a breathtakingly gorgeous hike. She would revel in the soft breeze and the sweet scent of pine trees. The rustle of the leaves was more than enough to make her want to stay up there forever, but somehow, she always managed to force herself to descend the mountain every single week.

She would often try to take a friend. Eren usually was up for a hike on account it would help him keep fit when it wasn’t basketball season. Jean would go if Eren wasn’t, as he too enjoyed the physical aspect of the activity. Armin loved to be out in nature, though he often found it a little too physically demanding. Mikasa would accompany her, but only if Eren was going. And then there was Marco- the one person she always wanted to go with her. Marco found pleasure in all aspects of hiking, just like she did, and he was the sweetest guy too, so he found it hard to turn her down.

Only, this time, no one was able to go with her. Next week was finals week, and no one else seemed to be as on top of their scheduling as Y/N was. She supposed that they weren’t as motivated to go hiking as she.

And so, while her friends were all locked up in their stuffy rooms with their textbooks, Y/N was climbing up the mountain side, and she was almost at the end of her journey. She left early morning so that she could rise with the sun- she liked to do that- and she planned to reach her final destination at about breakfast time. Then she would sit with her small meal before heading back down.

“Here we are!” She announced to the cliff side before her, making sure to keep her distance from the edge. It wasn’t a huge cliff at all- it being only about 15 feet- but she could still seriously injure herself if she were to fall. “The spot with the perfect view!”

From here, she could see down into the valley and the river that ran through it. She could make out the tiny village at the mountain’s base and even the tiny horses and people hiking miles below her. And the sky! It stretched for miles in every direction.

She plopped herself down away from the edge, “Ah, time for breakfast!” she pulled her backpack from her shoulders and unzipped the biggest pouch, pulling from it an orange cranberry muffin and juice-box filled with orange juice. She munched on her breakfast, took in the view, and even photographed the majesty of the mountain to later post on Instagram.

When she was finally satisfied with her trip, she packed up her items and shoved her arms through her backpack’s straps. But as she stood, she lost her balance for a split second- but a second is all it really takes for disaster to strike, now isn’t it?

She stumbled backward toward the edge of the cliffside, her heel slipped over the lip, and she fell. If it weren’t for her quick reflexes, Y/N might have seriously damaged her body. However, she very luckily was able to grab hold of the edge for a shot moment. Her fingers weren’t able to hold after that initial hit, but it was enough to slow her fall for a second and to readjust the angle of her fall.

It was her left foot that hit the ground before everything else, and it was her left ankle emitted the nauseating crackling sound.

“AH!” She screamed, clutching her leg to her stomach by the knee. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she felt the intense pain that she hadn’t experienced since the time she broke her arm in second grade.

There she lay for a good twenty minutes before she felt that she was able to push aside the pain well enough to stop cradling her leg and grab her phone.

But, who would she call anyway? It was around nine o’clock so Connie and Sasha were almost definitely raiding the campus’s cafeteria, which she didn’t think they had access to- but that was beside the point. Jean and Eren usually did a brief workout in the morning and they tended to keep their phones on silent while they did so. Mikasa had a habit of watching Eren workout, and- per his request- she would also silence her cell. Armin was definitely in the library- she had run into him on his way there when she left- and the library has a rule that you have to keep your phone on silent as well.

Her heart froze. That left Marco. She couldn’t do that to him. She couldn’t call him and disrupt his day just to come pick her up. Surely, she could wait for another hiker to come by.

“Ok,” She heaved, stifling her tears as best she could, “I will wait here for another ten minutes and if nobody comes around by then, I’ll just have to call Marco.”

The clouds danced over her head in a mesmerizing pattern, as if they had not a single care in the world, which they probably didn’t given that they were just clouds. Nevertheless, had someone looked up at these clouds they wouldn’t see anything that might indicate that somewhere there was someone lying on the ground in pain with no one to come help her.

She glanced at her phone, surely it had been ten minutes. But when the numbers glared back up at her, all she could do was sigh and try to keep her lip from trembling- it had only been three. “I can’t take it!” she cried as she scrolled through her contacts for Marco and pressed the call icon.

It rang and rang and rang until she finally heard his voice on the other end, “What’s up, Y/N? Aren’t you on your hike?”

She felt a wave of relief crashing down on her- she hadn’t been sure that she’d get service up here, but his voice was clear as day. She had to strain to keep her voice steady as she replied, “Yeah… Yeah I’m still on my hike.” Y/N gulped harshly in order to force down a rising sob. “Only, I had a bit of an accident, and I think I need help.”

“Oh my gosh, what happened?” His tone was deeply laced with concern and desperation. Y/N could practically hear his muscles tense.

A couple tears slipped past her eyelids as her attention was called back to the throbbing sensation in her ankle, “Um-“her voice broke harshly and she sniffled. “I sorta fell and…” she took a deep breath to steady her quivering voice, “and I think I may have broken my ankle.”

“Where are you?” the concern was now replaced with straight-up alarm. “Are you bleeding?”

“I’m at the bottom of that cliff I like to hike to.” She answered. “And, no- no blood. At least, none that I can see or feel...”

There was a moment of silence, then the screech of a chair against hardwood flooring, a light jingle of what was likely keys, and a papery sound that could have been the sound of a winter jacket. “Stay right there, I’m coming.” A door screeched open and slammed shut. “I’ll be there in about an hour and a half- maybe an hour if I go over the speed limit.”

“Marco, don’t speed- that’s dangerous.” Y/N hiccuped thinking about having to wait that long, but she knew she wouldn’t forgive herself if he ended getting pulled over or worse- having an accident. “I can wait.”

Her ears were filled with the pitter-patter of shoes against cement stairs. “Are you sure?”

She sniffed her nose clear, “Yes. I’m sure.” “Then I’ll see you in an hour and a half.”

“See you then…” She pressed the end call button, knowing that he wouldn’t. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself clenched her eyes shut. “I guess it’s just going to be me for the time being.” And now she finally allowed the tears to flow freely from her eyes and the cries to fall from her lips.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of lying in the dirt with all sorts of bugs climbing through her hair and clothes, Y/N finally heard the sound of feet against the ground.

She lifted her head, “Marco?”

“Oh my goodness, Y/N!” called the voice of the freckled boy, who rushed to her side and took her into his strong arms. He brushed the hair from her face and locked his soft eyes on her e/c ones. “Are you ok?”

She smirked- the pain had long since turned into numbness, that or maybe she just didn’t notice anymore, “Aside from the ankle thing? I’m doing fantastic.”

He paid no heed to her sarcasm and just lifted her off the ground, “The car’s not far, so I’m going to carry you there, ok?”

“Wait, you can’t bring your car up this way unless you pay.”

He bashfully glanced away from her eyes, “Yeah, so?”

She shook her head, “I’ll pay you back when I get my purse.”

“Nonsense. You are not paying me back.” And before she could protest further, he continued, “I’m going to start walking now, is there any way I can make this more comfortable?”

She blushed as she realized her head was lying in the nook where his shoulder met his neck, “Uh… no… thank you though.”

The freckled boy grinned, “It’s no problem. Now, let’s get you to the car.”

He walked about ten minutes to the main road, and from there it was only another five until they reached the parking lot. He opened the passenger seat door of his car and set Y/N inside, buckling her in. Then he made his way around to the driver’s side, securing himself as well.

“Ok, I’m going to get you to the nearest hospital, ok?” He stated as he jammed the keys into the ignition and started the car.

“Mhm.” She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was long and bumpy. The road was old and weather-worn, who's to say if the road's current state was due to wind or earthquakes or rain- did it really matter? But every bump, crack, pothole, or gravely section in the road caused the car to move in a way that Y/N did not appreciate in the slightest. 

Marco tried his best to distract her from the pain by asking her how her hike had been up to her fall. And had she gotten any good photos? What food had she packed for her trip? And when her responses came back sounding more pained by the minute, he changed topics entirely. "Are you all prepared for next week's finals?"

She nodded, "Pretty much... but can we not talk about finals?"

A hearty chuckle left his lips- a beautiful sound which always brightened Y/N's day. "Of course," adding as he changed lanes to pass a particularly slow car, "But, you know, I was only trying to set up my actual question."

"Oh?" she groaned through the near unbearable flaring in her ankle in an attempt to sound better than she felt.

He nodded slowly and kept his eyes trained ahead on the nightmarish road ahead- the lines had apparently been repainted, but the old set of lines had hardly faded, and they were extremely confusing to follow. "Yeah... I was wondering- since I too have just about finished preparing for exams- if you would like to come with me to the little carnival that's set up downtown."

Her heart just about stopped. It seemed like a proposal for a date, but did she really want to get her hopes up for that? "Ju- just us?"

His jaw visibly tensed, "Um... yeah... that alright?"

Feeling ever so slightly more confident, she grinned and posed, "Like a date?"

She knew she was on the right track when his cheeks started flaming bright red and his voice stammered to spit out an appropriate answer. It was probably dangerous to distract the driver in this way, but Marco seemed to have a handle on that at least. "I um... if uh.. only if you- ya know... if you want to."

Y/N's muscles tensed in a moment of pure, yet bridled, excitement. And when she relaxed, her grin settling into a calm smile, she murmured, "Yeah, I would like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be another insert for Marco, but only because I had it planned a while ago.


End file.
